


The one where Luchino knows

by woman_of_the_sea



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Relationship, luchino gives filippo the talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woman_of_the_sea/pseuds/woman_of_the_sea





	The one where Luchino knows

Filippo was in his kitchen pouring some drinks. He couldn’t believe he was here, at his sister party. She was a little bit surprised when he said he would stay, but she didn’t ask any further. Of course the only reason he stayed was because his secret boyfriend was going to be here. Elia had asked him if he would stay in the middle of a hot make-out session. He couldn’t deny the younger boy anything, especially not when he did sinful things with his mouth. Filippo knew he felt fast for the younger boy and he was scared that one day Elia would find someone better. So he planned to enjoy every second he could get with the boy.

‘I know, you know.’ Filippo looked up and Luchino came standing next to him.

‘Sorry?’ Filippo asked confused.

‘I know.’ He stayed silent. Luchino couldn’t possibly mean what he thought he meant.

‘Elia told me today.’ O. He bit his lip and looked at the other boy. He didn’t know Elia would tell Luchino but he did know Luchino meant the world to Elia. He had never been in this position before and suddenly he felt nervous. Luchino leaned in a little bit closer and looked serious all of a sudden.

‘Let me make one thing clear. I might not be the smartest, the strongest or the tallest person of our group. But Elia is my best friend, my brother. I would kill for him. Hell, if he ever needs help to hide a body I would do it in a heartbeat. No questions asked. So if you ever hurt him, I will hunt you down and make you pay for it.’ Luchino took a deep breath and Filippo looked at him with wide eyes. He was impressed. A smile appeared on Luchino’s face.

‘That being said, I want to thank you. I haven’t seen Elia this happy in a long time. I’m glad he has found you.’ Luchino patted him on his back and he couldn’t help but smile.

‘He makes me happy too.’ Luchino smiled at his words.

‘Good. Now, let me take these drinks to the others. I will send Elia to come take the rest.’ Luchino winked and walked away with the drinks. Filippo laughed and continued pouring more drinks. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands around his waist and a body pressed against his. He closed his eyes for a second and leaned back a little. He felt a pair of lips pressed against his neck and he couldn’t help but moan a little. Elia chuckled. Filippo turned around in his boyfriends arms. He pressed his forehead against Elia’s and put his arms around his neck. They both smiled at each other.

‘I just had a nice chat with Luchino.’ He said running his hand through Elia’s hair. ‘He gave me the whole ‘If you hurt him, I will kill you’ speech. It was impressive.’ Elia bit his lip.

‘Do you mind that I told him?’

‘No, to be honest I’m glad you did.’

‘Yeah?’ Filippo nodded and swallowed.

‘I don’t want to hide our relationship anymore. Don’t get me wrong. I love sneaking around with you but it would be nice to hold you and to kiss you whenever I want.’ Elia smiled.

‘You mean during a night like this, when we are with our friends?’ Elia asked. Filippo nodded again and looked at Elia’s lips. Elia was grinning now and pulled him into a kiss. After a while Elia pulled back and he wined at the loss. Elia chuckled, took a step back and held out his hand.

‘Let’s do this.’ Filippo grinned and took Elia’s hand. Together they walked into the living room to the others. Both ready to not be a secret anymore.


End file.
